Evening Sky
by shunshines
Summary: —the sky resembles you, and you are the one i love. / under the evening sky; we used to love during the many days we were together, we used to hurt together. / "Takeru Yamato, meskipun tidak ada hal yang kaupercayai di dunia ini, tapi percayalah padaku, kalau aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku." / warning inside. no silent reader, please.
1. evening sky

"**Evening Sky"**

**[ **—dan langit sore merekam setiap cerita di antara kami ]

**Eyeshield 21 belong****s**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**Alternate Universe**

**Kind of cliche drama**

**1st Point of View (Yamato's PoV)**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

_now playing: ailee – evening sky_

* * *

Sejak kapan aku mulai menyukainya, cerita itu dimulai dari pertemuan ini. Kami dipertemukan pada sore itu. Sore hari yang cerah di Kyoto, tepatnya di Universitas Saikyoudai.

Saat itu, aku tengah melepas penat karena tugas kuliah yang diberikan dosenku. Seperti halnya badai salju di musim dingin, tugas tersebut berdatangan tanpa henti. Rasanya, tugas tersebut tidak pernah selesai kukerjakan, karena kuantitasnya selalu bertambah setiap hari. Semua orang di kelasku merasakan hal yang sama; kepala kami rasanya akan meledak.

Aku berjalan menuju taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari kampus. Taman ini didesain senyaman mungkin oleh pemerintah, sengaja dibuat untuk rekreasi atau sekedar beristirahat. Taman itu luas, dan di tengah taman, terdapat kolam air mancur. Biasanya, burung-burung gereja terbang rendah dan sengaja hinggap di sana untuk meminum air. Dengan _background _langit sore, pemandangan itu sangat tepat untuk mengistirahatkan otak.

Melihat pemandangan itu membuat batinku terasa teduh. Nyaman.

_TEP_

Saat kakiku baru akan mencapai taman bagian tengah, aku mendengar alunan melodi yang merdu. Alunan melodi yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan dawai biola. Rasa penasaran hinggap di otakku. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku dan akhirnya melihat sosok anak laki-laki berhelai indigo dan berseragam SMA sedang berdiri memainkan biola putih di sana.

Anak itu memainkan biolanya sambil memejamkan matanya, menjiwai lagu yang sedang dimainkannya itu. Kuakui saja, permainannya sangat bagus. Melodi yang terdengar melankolis itu begitu dalam, sehingga berhasil menyentuh hatiku.

Aku diam di tempat, memperhatikan anak laki-laki berhelai indigo itu memainkan alat musik gesek itu. Aku ikut menikmati lagunya, meresapi nada-nada melankolis itu. _Well_, aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang musik. Tapi, orang awam pun pasti menilai bahwa lagu ini sangat indah dan menyentuh.

Lagu pun selesai dimainkan. Sontak, aku bertepuk tangan sebagai apresiasi pertunjukan kecil-kecilannya tadi. Tentu saja, anak itu sedikit melonjak kaget mendengar tepuk tanganku. Sejak tadi, dia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Permainan yang bagus," pujiku setelah selesai bertepuk tangan. Anak laki-laki beriris secerah langit itu sudah mengembalikan ekspresi kagetnya menjadi ekspresi datar. _A stoic-faced boy, huh_?

"Terima kasih," jawabnya singkat dan cenderung dingin, tapi aku yakin aku melihat rona merah samar di pipinya. Salahkan sinar matahari berwarna kemerahan yang malah membuat pipinya semakin merah.

Entah bagaimana caranya, kami berdua pun duduk di satu bangku yang sama. Dia memangku tas biola yang berwarna sama dengan biolanya—putih. Entah bagaimana caranya juga, mataku tidak bisa berhenti melekat kepada sosok anak itu. Tubuh tinggi yang beberapa senti lagi bisa menyamai tinggi badanku, helai rambut berwarna indigo, kulit putih hampir pucat, dan yang berhasil menarik atensiku adalah mata birunya. Iris biru secerah langit itu menjadi pusat perhatianku sejak tadi. Sepasang _azure _itu tampak teduh dan menghanyutkan.

"Oh, ya," ujarku memecah hening. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Anak laki-laki yang masih berada di bangku SMA itu memindahkan pandangan matanya. Dia balas menatapku, membuatku bisa melihat betapa jernih matanya itu. "Shun Kakei _desu_. Namamu?"

Aku tersenyum, senang karena dia mau memberitahu namanya. "Takeru Yamato _desu_."

Anak laki-laki pemilik mata secerah langit itu pun mengangguk kecil. Dari sikapnya sejak tadi, aku sudah menarik kesimpulan kalau Shun adalah tipe orang yang tidak banyak omong, jadi aku memaklumi reaksinya yang cenderung datar itu.

"Kau pemain biola?" tanyaku, menyambung pembicaraan untuk mematahkan rasa canggung. "Tadi kau bermain dengan sangat bagus."

Shun mengangguk. "Aku bermain di orkestra sekolahku," katanya. "Dan terima kasih, Yamato-_san_."

"Sama-sama," balasku, tersenyum. Meskipun terdengar dingin, Shun berbicara dengan sopan. Entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, dia terlihat polos untuk anak SMA. _Foxy eyes_-nya itu menipu. "Setiap hari apa kau berlatih di sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di taman ini."

"Ini kali pertamaku." Lagi, hanya jawaban singkat. Hei, entah kenapa, jawaban singkat itu membuatku semakin penasaran. Anak ini benar-benar menarik.

"_Souka_." Aku menepuk bahunya. "Kalau kau ingin latihan di luar, latihan saja di sini."

Shun mengangkat alisnya—oh sungguh, dia terlihat sangat imut dengan ekspresi bingung seperti itu. "Untuk apa?"

Aku tertawa kecil, gemas melihat reaksinya yang _cute _itu. "Tentu saja agar aku bisa melihatmu. Kautahu? Penatku hilang begitu aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu itu."

_Penatku juga hilang karena keteduhan dari biru matamu itu._

Shun membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Jangan memujiku seperti itu."

"Aku selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ujarku di sela kekehanku. Aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak mengacak helai indigonya. "Dan itu absolut, Kakei-_kun_!"

Dan di bawah langit sore Kyoto, kutemukan keteduhan dalam hidup yang selama ini kucari.

* * *

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah absen pergi ke taman itu. Sebelum bertemu Shun pun aku selalu mengunjungi taman kota tersebut. Namun, kehadiran Shun membuatku semakin sering berkunjung ke taman.

Shun selalu datang ke taman untuk berlatih—aku menganggap latihannya adalah _showcase _kecil-kecilan karena aku tidak merasa bahwa dia sedang berlatih. Kalau dia absen ke taman, berarti dia ada les biola. Aku tidak keberatan, toh, dia hanya absen dua hari seminggu.

Bahkan saat hari libur pun, kami selalu bertemu di taman. Entah Shun yang benar-benar menuruti ucapanku, atau dia menemukan kesenangan sendiri untuk berlatih di taman itu, yang jelas itu membuat hatiku senang. Depresiku karena tugas yang tidak kunjung berhenti pun sangat terobati dengan kehadiran personifikasi langit itu.

Aku memandang langit. Langit sore kemerahan di penghujung musim semi terasa hangat. Juga terlihat sangat indah.

Hari ini hari Kamis, yang artinya Shun tidak akan datang ke taman. Aku harus menelan kekecewaanku karena tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, padahal hampir setiap hari kita bertemu, lho! Aku hampir lupa caranya tidak bergantung kepada Shun Kakei itu—dalam makna konotasi. Aku tidak bisa tidak melihat sosoknya meskipun hanya sehari. Bersyukurlah kepada langit, karena saat menatap langit, aku seperti menatap anak laki-laki itu.

"Yamato-_san_!" seseorang memanggilku, membuatku menoleh. Sudah kutebak, suara itu suara milik Shun. Anak itu berjalan ke arahku, tanpa membawa tas biola putihnya.

"Bukannya hari ini kau ada les, Kakei-_kun_?" tanyaku begitu anak laki-laki yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda dariku itu berdiri di hadapanku. "Dan mana biolamu itu?"

"Hari ini lesnya libur, dan aku lupa membawa biolaku," jawabnya. Dengan _innocent_, Shun membuka mulutnya lagi dan bertanya, "Nggak apa-apa, kan, aku absen main hari ini?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya, gemas karena Shun terlalu polos. "Tentu saja, Kakei-_kun_." Aku bisa melihat wajah Shun yang memerah malu dan kesal karena kutertawakan, sehingga aku pun mengganti tawaku dengan senyum. "Kau datang ke sini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku senang."

Ekspresi Shun tidak banyak berubah. Dia sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, hanya dengan memasang muka _stoic_. Sayang sekali, aku bisa membaca hampir semua perasaannya. Tapi, aku jelas tahu, mukanya memerah karena malu.

"B-baguslah kalau begitu," balasnya agak gelagapan.

Aku terkekeh sedikit. "Lantas, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini? Menemuiku?"

"A-apa-apaan!" tukas Shun, masih gelagapan. Mukanya semakin memerah. "Asal kautahu, ya, aku ke sini karena aku menyukai taman ini!"

Aku tergelak, lalu mengacak helai indigo halus itu lagi. Kusebut 'lagi' karena aku memiliki kebiasaan baru, yaitu mengacak rambut Shun. Dia sendiri tidak keberatan. Buktinya, dia diam saja saat aku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Aku dan Shun duduk di bangku yang sama dalam diam, memilih untuk menyibukkan pandangan masing-masing dengan mencari objek untuk dilihat. Ternyata, objek yang ingin kami lihat adalah objek yang sama, yaitu langit.

"Kautahu, Kakei-_kun_." Seperti biasa, akulah yang pertama kali memecah hening. "Aku selalu teringat tentangmu kalau melihat langit seperti ini."

Shun menoleh, menatapku sambil mengangkat alis. Ekspresi menggemaskan itu lagi. Dari tatapan matanya, dia menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Jadi, saat tidak ada kamu di sini, aku lebih sering menatap langit. Saat menatap langit, aku seperti menatapmu," lanjutku, kali ini sambil memindahkan pandanganku. Aku menilik sepasang mata biru jernih Shun, kemudian berhasil menemukan keteduhan yang selama ini kucari.

Keteduhan yang menyurutkan kepanasan. Anggaplah dunia ini adalah padang pasir tak berujung. Panas dan juga menyusahkan. Air yang kaucari-cari hanyalah fatamorgana, adalah cerminan harapanmu yang terasa sulit dicapai. Debu-debu, badai pasir, dan sinar matahari yang menyengat adalah masalah dan rintangan dalam hidupmu. Sementara, rasa sesak dan panas adalah efek dari semua rintangan tersebut.

Jika kau dalam keadaan seperti itu—tersesat di padang pasir dan merasa kepanasan, hal yang kaucari adalah tempat berteduh. Di benakmu, kau berharap bahwa akan ada hutan dan air kolam yang bisa kauminum. Sepertinya hutan terlalu muluk, karena beberapa pohon rindang saja sudah cukup bagimu untuk berteduh. Atau contoh kecilnya, saat kau berada di lapangan sekolahmu tepat pukul duabelas siang, kau pasti akan mencari tempat berteduh, kan?

Aku ada dalam keadaan tadi. Selama ini, mencari-cari keteduhan itu seperti mencari setetes air hujan di tengah samudera luas. Aku tidak kunjung menemukannya, sampai aku bertemu dengan anak itu.

Shun Kakei, hanya dengan menatap sepasang iris secerah langitnya, aku berhasil menemukan keteduhan itu.

Angin musim panas berhembus pelan, setidaknya mengantarkan kesejukan. Kami terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shun memilih diam daripada berkomentar apa-apa setelah mendengar perkataanku tadi. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa didiamkan seperti ini, toh, itu juga karena sifat bawaannya.

Perlahan, aku mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi menghadap Shun dan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Shun sempat menunjukkan reaksi kagetnya, tapi dia tidak memberontak.

Aku tidak memedulikan hal lain, pengecualian untuk rasa hangat dan nyaman yang serta-merta merasuki dadaku saat sang personifikasi langititu berada di dalam rengkuhanku. Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati rasa nyaman yang selama ini kunantikan. Rasa nyaman setelah menemukan tempat berteduh yang kucari selama ini.

"Yamato-_san_...," panggil Shun pelan. Dia mungkin terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba ini. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap diam, tidak sama sekali berniat untuk melepasku.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu, sebentar saja," pintaku singkat. Tidak ada jawaban, tapi juga tidak ada penolakan.

Shun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kedua tangannya membalas pelukanku pelan-pelan, dan aku bisa merasakan semua itu.

Aku menarik kesimpulan, pelukan balik darinya adalah 'iya' sebagai jawaban dari permintaanku.

* * *

Pelukan hari itu ternyata memberi dampak yang besar bagi hubungan kami. Berkat pelukan itu, hubungan kami menjadi lebih intens. Bukan lagi seperti sahabat atau kakak-adik, tapi lebih dari hubungan itu.

Baik aku maupun Shun sama-sama menyadarinya. Menyadari adanya perubahan yang terjadi kepada kami. Juga menyadari ada reaksi-reaksi aneh pada tubuh kami saat kami duduk berdua dengan jarak yang dekat dan saat kami saling bertukar pandang. Seperti ada kupu-kupu di dalam perut, atau jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang, dan darah yang berdesir pelan. Walaupun Shun tidak pernah mengatakannya, entah kenapa, aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama pun terjadi kepada anak itu.

Kami menyadari bahwa kami menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Kami benar-benar menyadarinya, tapi kami tidak pernah mengungkapkannya.

Suatu hari, aku tidak menemukan sosok Shun Kakei itu di taman. Padahal, hari ini bukan jadwalnya untuk menghadiri les. Aku menarik kesimpulan kalau anak itu mungkin ada acara yang harus dihadirinya, dan aku bisa mengerti, meskipun aku harus kecewa dibuatnya.

Tapi, kekecewaanku berganti menjadi kecemasan karena Shun tidak juga datang ke taman esok harinya. Keesokan harinya juga. Absensinya terus terulang sampai tujuh hari.

Bermacam-macam enigma merasuki otakku, terus menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada Shun sampai dia berhenti datang ke taman sampai selama itu. Apa dia sibuk? Atau dia sengaja menghindariku?

Tidak—kucoret gagasan kedua dari otakku. Dia tidak mungkin menghindariku tanpa alasan.

Di hari kedelapan, aku berniat untuk mencari tahu apa yang membuat Shun tidak datang selama seminggu. Enigma-enigma random itu kian membuatku sakit kepala. Tidak ada gunanya juga menerka. Maka dari itu, aku akan pergi ke sekolahnya untuk mencari informasi.

Setelah kelasku bubar, destinasiku tidak lagi taman, tapi ke sekolah tempat di mana Shun belajar. Jaraknya tidak jauh dari taman—begitu katanya saat aku bertanya di mana dia bersekolah.

Tepat saat aku baru melewati taman kota, aku melihat sosok familiar yang menghilang selama seminggu itu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan denganku. Membawa tas biola putih, lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Yamato-_san_?" Shun-lah yang pertama kali menyadari pertemuan tidak disengaja ini.

Aku segera meraih tangannya, merasakan perasaan tidak menentu di dadaku. Aku menarik tangan Shun agar dia mengikutiku ke taman.

Setelah menyeretnya kemari, aku segera bertanya dengan kekesalan, kekhawatiran, bercampur kelegaan yang kentara, "Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?"

"Aku..." Shun menggantung kalimatnya, tampak ragu untuk menjawab. "Aku ada acara keluarga di luar kota. Maaf tidak memberitahumu."

Aku mengangkat alisku, tidak semudah itu percaya. "Benarkah?"

Shun hanya mengangguk.

Aku menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku, lalu menghela napas. Berusaha melepas rasa kesal dan khawatir karena tidak mendapat kabar dari bocah SMA ini selama seminggu. Aku merasa kelegaan yang teramat sangat menghampiriku, karena pada kenyataannya, dia baik-baik saja. Padahal hanya seminggu ditinggal tanpa kabar, aku sudah kepayahan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Shun meninggalkanku lebih lama dari itu.

"Lain kali, beritahu aku kalau mau pergi selama itu. Jangan buat aku cemas. Kukira kau berniat menghindariku," ujarku dengan volume suara yang kecil.

Shun menjawab sama pelannya, namun masih bisa kudengar. "Maafkan aku. Lagipula, untuk apa aku menghindarimu, Yamato-_san_...?"

Aku tersenyum. "Baguslah."

Setelah beberapa detik di posisi yang sama, aku pun melepas pelukanku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh saat memeluk anak laki-laki berhelai indigo tadi. Seingatku, saat aku memeluknya beberapa minggu yang lalu, tubuhnya tidak sekurus ini.

Aku menatap Shun, dan menemukan keanehan lagi. Ada kantung hitam samar di bawah matanya. Sorot matanya berubah, dan aku bisa melihat kelelahan yang terpancar dengan jelas di sana.

"_Daijoubu ka?_" tanyaku sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. "Kau sakit?"

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_Daijoubu, _Yamato-_san_. Aku mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan..."

"Pulanglah. Kau tidak usah berlatih hari ini," perintahku dengan halus. Shun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak mentah-mentah perintahku.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap berlatih. Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, Yamato-_san_."

Aku menghela napas, lalu mengedikkan bahu, menyerah karena sifatnya yang _stubborn _itu.

Shun mengeluarkan biolanya dan menyimpan tasnya di bangku taman. Seperti sebelumnya, aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku di mana aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dirinya dan tentu saja permainan biolanya. Setelah memegang biola dan _standing ovation_-nya sudah benar, Shun pun mulai menggesek dawai biolanya, memainkan satu lagu. Lagi-lagi, nadanya terdengar melankolis. Aku bahkan belum pernah mendengarnya memainkan lagu yang sedikit lebih ceria.

Namun tetap saja, mau bagaimanapun lagunya, kalau yang memainkannya adalah Shun Kakei, lagu tersebut akan selalu terdengar enak di telingaku.

Sepertinya, aku mengalami gangguan pemusatan perhatian saat melihat Shun bermain biola. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menjadi fokusku selain sosok Shun sendiri. Berdiri memainkan biola putihnya sambil menutup mata, menjiwai setiap lagu yang dibawakannya. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kan, bahwa anak itu adalah keteduhan yang selama ini kucari-cari?

Shun mendadak berhenti bermain. Jantungku dua kali berdetak lebih cepat begitu melihatnya meringis kesakitan. Dia menjatuhkan penggesek biolanya dan tangan kanannya itu menyentuh dada kirinya.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri Shun dengan rasa cemas yang menjadi-jadi. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi, kehilangan setengah dari ketenanganku. Aku menahan bahunya, takut kalau tubuh itu tiba-tiba terjatuh.

Shun menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal. Dia memejamkan matanya, tampak berusaha meredam sakit di dada kirinya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Sudah kubilang, kau lebih baik istirahat saja," ujarku frustasi. Setelah mengambil penggesek biola yang tadi lolos dari genggaman Shun, aku pun memapahnya ke salah bangku, kemudian mendudukkannya. Aku meraih tasku yang berada di bangku yang sama, lalu mengambil sebotol berisi air mineral. Aku pun membuka segel dan tutup botolnya, lalu menyodorkan botol itu kepada Shun. "Minum ini dan istirahatlah sejenak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau merasa baikan."

Shun mengiyakan dengan lemah, lalu meneguk air mineral yang kuberikan. Wajahnya sudah tidak begitu pucat lagi. Sesuai perintahku, setelah meneguk air agar sesak di dadanya berkurang, dia duduk bersandar di bangku. Untuk masalah lainnya, akulah yang membereskan—seperti biolanya, akulah yang membereskannya.

Perasaanku tidak bisa tenang saat aku membereskan biolanya. Hatiku mencelos saat melihat Shun yang kesakitan seperti tadi. Dia menyentuh dada kirinya, yang berarti ...

Jantung?

"Terima kasih ... dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Yamato-_san_." Aku tersenyum getir atas ucapan maaf dan terima kasih dari Shun. Lagi, dadaku sesak saat dia berkata dengan suara selemah itu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sekarang, istirahatlah," ujarku mencoba tenang, dengan menampilkan senyumanku. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Shun, lalu mengusak helaian rambut indigo itu. Setelah itu, tanpa ragu, aku pun mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

Hanya satu enigma yang berputar di otakku sekarang. Yang begitu mengusik batinku, melebihi saat aku memikirkan tugas kuliahku yang belum selesai.

Apa yang terjadi kepada _langitku_?

* * *

—**to be continued—**

* * *

**a/n:**

ngga tau kenapa malah bikin ginian. awalnya fic ini buat FID, tapi karena ga sempet ya fic bebas aja lah ya.

bacotan yunna dilanjut di chapter berikutnya aja, ya. yunna-nya kebawa galau sama flashback jadi nggak ngomong banyak. :|


	2. closer

"**Evening Sky"**

**[ **—dan langit sore merekam setiap cerita di antara kami ]

**Eyeshield 21 belong****s**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**Alternate Universe**

**Kind of cliche drama**

**1st Point of View (Yamato's PoV)**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

_now playing: kim taeyeon - closer_

* * *

Benar dugaanku, esoknya, Shun tidak datang lagi.

Kemarin, saat aku mengantarnya pulang ke rumah, ibu Shun-lah yang membukakan pintu. Wanita itu tampak kaget melihat kondisi anaknya. Beliau berterima kasih kepadaku karena mau mengantar Shun pulang dan beliau juga menanyakan namaku. Setidaknya, aku dengan ibu Shun sudah memiliki kontak jika sesuatu yang _buruk _terjadi lagi kepada Shun. Tapi—demi Tuhan, kami berdua sama sekali tidak mengharapkan yang buruk itu terjadi lagi.

Aku tidak berani menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi kepada sang personifikasi langit itu. Aku hanya berdoa kalau Shun Kakei-_ku _itu baik-baik saja.

Aku menghela napas, memutuskan untuk lanjut berjalan menuju taman. Hanya di tempat ini aku akan merasa nyaman. Aku bahkan membuat asumsi bahwa langit di taman ini berlipat-lipat lebih indah dari tempat manapun, sehingga aku tetap rutin ke sini meskipun tidak ada Shun yang menemaniku.

Aku pun berjalan ke salah satu bangku di taman, lalu mengeluarkan laptop dari ranselku. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku yang dipenuhi Shun Kakei itu dengan mencicil tugas yang baru diberikan dosenku. Namun hasilnya nol besar. Meskipun aku memang sedang mengerjakan tugas laporan ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan pikiranku tentang anak laki-laki yang sudah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali bertemu.

_He __drove__ me crazy. He really did._

Sudah nyaris dua minggu, Shun tidak datang lagi ke taman. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran sekaligus khawatirku, mengingat terakhir kali kami bertemu, dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi kesehatan yang baik. Sehingga kuputuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas alamat rumahnya, dan di sinilah aku, berdiri di depan pintu rumah Keluarga Kakei.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, aku pun menekan bel rumahnya.

Seorang wanita yang kuketahui adalah ibunya Shun membukakan pintu beberapa detik kemudian. Beliau tampak akan pergi ke luar karena pakaiannya terlihat rapi.

"Ah, ternyata kau, Takeru," ujar ibu Shun sambil tersenyum terpaksa. Beliau memang memanggilku dengan nama kecil, karena tampaknya beliau mengetahui hubunganku dengan Shun—meskipun beliau melebih-lebihkan kalau kami sedang berpacaran. Aku tidak sama sekali keberatan karena itu.

"Bibi, apa kabar?" tanyaku ramah—tapi hatiku tidak ikut tersenyum. Setelah aku bertanya, ekspresi ibu Shun berubah menjadi keruh. Sudah ada perasaan tidak enak menyergapi dadaku saat melihat perubahan ekspresinya.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab ibu Shun sambil tertawa kecil yang dipaksakan. "Kau ke sini untuk menjenguk Shun, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu memaksakan untuk tersenyum lagi, membuat perasaan tidak enak itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Sayang sekali, Takeru. Shun dirawat di rumah sakit semenjak seminggu yang lalu..."

Aku terhenyak mendengar berita menyakitkan itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menjenguknya, ikutlah denganku. Kebetulan, aku akan menjenguk anakku," tawarnya. Beliau menepuk bahuku. "Shun baik-baik saja, kok."

Perasaanku terguncang saat itu. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti wanita itu tanpa bereaksi apa-apa.

Perjalanan ke rumah sakit terasa sangat lama. Jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Keluarga Kakei, tanpa kemacetan pula. Tapi, aku tetap merasa bahwa perjalanannya sangat lama.

Akhirnya, kami pun sampai di Rumah Sakit Kyoto. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawat inap pujaan hatiku itu, karena aku hanya mengikuti ibu Shun seperti robot. Ibu Shun masuk duluan, dan bisa kudengar beliau menyapa anak semata wayangnya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang, Shun." Ibu Shun berkata sambil memberiku isyarat untuk masuk. Kuhela napasku untuk mengurangi sesak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadaku.

Jantungku berdenyut nyeri ketika kornea mataku menangkap sosok Shun yang terbaring setengah duduk lemah di atas ranjang putih, lengkap dengan selang infus menancap di tangan kirinya. Posisinya sekarang masih berbaring, tapi dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan terkejut.

Perasaan-perasaan tidak enakku selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Selamat sore, Shun," sapaku hangat, berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa sakit begitu melihat dia yang terbaring lemah. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Merasa lebih baik ...," jawab Shun dengan suara lemah. Dia menatapku, memberi isyarat untuk menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini dengan matanya yang terlihat sayu. Aku merasa kejernihan dalam mata birunya kini sudah memudar.

"Ah, Takeru, Bibi ke luar dulu, ya. Tolong jaga Shun sebentar." Ibu Shun mengisi jeda pembicaraan kami. Beliau memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata dengam Shun, dan aku menyadari itu. Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Tentu, Bi."

Aku duduk di kursi kecil, bersebelahan dengan tempat tidur. Kuhela napasku, sekuat tenaga menenangkan diri. Dengan pelan namun jelas, aku bertanya kepada Shun, "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau kau dirawat di rumah sakit?"

Shun menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Kalau aku bisa, aku sudah memintanya untuk tidak melempar tatapan bersalah seperti itu. Itu hanya membuatku semakin sakit. "_Gomen_. Aku ... hanya tidak mau merepotkan Yamato-_san_," jawabnya dengan nada bersalah.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak sama sekali." Kupaksakan otot di ujung mulutku untuk tersenyum. "Ah, omong-omong, rasanya tidak adil kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama marga sedangkan aku sendiri memanggilmu dengan nama kecil. Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku saja, Shun."

Pipi pucat Shun bersemu merah. Dia tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, lalu mulai berkata malu-malu, "Takeru—begitu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya selama dua minggu ke belakang, aku bisa tersenyum tulus dan tidak dipaksakan.

Hening pun kembali datang, dan kami berdua tidak bisa menghindarinya. Aku sudah memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini membuat kepalaku sakit untuk ditanyakan kepada Shun, tapi lidahku mendadak kelu untuk mengatakan semua hal itu. Takut kalau hal yang ingin kutanyakan ini menyinggung perasaannya.

_Payah, kemana dirimu yang berani itu, Takeru? _Tanyaku kepada diri sendiri di dalam hati, terdengar retoris.

"Shun." Satu kata pun lolos dari pita suaraku. Shun menoleh lagi, seolah membalas 'ada apa?'. Aku meneguk _saliva_-ku, mengumpulkan nyali yang tiba-tiba terbang ditiup angin dan raib begitu saja. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Shun mengangguk, memberi izin untuk meluapkan rasa penasaranku.

"Bisa kaujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu?" tanyaku dengan lancar. "Waktu itu, kau absen ke taman selama seminggu, dan datang lagi dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang buruk. Lalu, kau menghilang lagi." Aku berhenti, mengambil jeda untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatku. "Kalau saja aku tidak ke rumahmu, aku tidak akan bisa ada di sini, melihat kondisimu yang sebenarnya."

Shun terdiam, tampak ragu menjawab. Aku pun terdiam, menanam kepercayaan bahwa anak laki-laki bermata secerah langit itu akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan benar saja, Shun akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Ceritakan saja sepuasmu, Shun."

Shun membuang napasnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, menatap selimut berwarna sama dengan matanya yang menutupi bagian perut sampai ujung kakinya. "Aku memiliki masalah dengan jantungku."

Mengetahui bahwa Shun bukan orang yang pandai bercerita, aku pun memutuskan untuk sedikit 'membantunya' untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. "Masalah seperti apa?"

"Pertama kali aku menyadari keanehan di tubuhku satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku merasa dada bagian kiriku sering terasa sakit saat aku terlalu lelah," lanjut Shun datar. Dengan nada enggan, dia kembali bercerita. "Dokter bilang, jantungku berhenti berfungsi normal, tidak lagi bisa memompa darah sekuat seharusnya. Kelainan jantung ini adalah penyakit bawaan dari nenekku."

Aku membelalakkan mataku, kaget. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi aku sadar, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. "Lalu?"

"Dokterku juga bilang kalau aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, kalau tidak mau memperparah kondisi jantungku. Ibuku menyuruhku berhenti dari bermacam klub dan les yang kuikuti waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga." Shun kembali bercerita, tapi tidak berani berkontak mata denganku. "Satu sisi dari diriku menolaknya. Aku ingin tetap melakukan semua yang kusuka tanpa perlu dibatasi seperti itu. Tapi, sisi lain diriku berkata kalau aku harus mengurangi kegiatan yang menguras tenaga. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku beraktifitas sebanyak itu tanpa mengalami serangan."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Serangan?"

"Seperti yang di taman, waktu itu," jawabnya singkat.

Meskipun aku masih syok, aku berniat bertanya lagi. Masih ada pertanyaan lain yang belum dijawabnya. "Lantas, apa yang membuatmu semakin jarang datang ke taman?"

Shun membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. "Kondisi jantungku sudah semakin ... parah. Aku harus menjalani rawat inap. Hari dimana aku kembali ke taman adalah hari keduaku setelah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku memang berbohong kepadamu saat itu."

"Kenapa kau ke taman kalau kau sakit?" tanyaku spontan.

Shun menjawab dengan sangat lirih. "Untuk menemuimu, _Baka_."

Aku terperangah, tidak mempercayai apa yang barusan kudengar. Pengakuan eksklusif tanpa keraguan dari Shun Kakei yang notabene tidak pernah jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Tapi, kau tidak usah mengorbankan dirimu seperti itu. Kautahu, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah melihatmu terkena serangan," balasku. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Shun Kakei."

"Aku tahu itu, makanya, maaf."

Kami tidak lagi berbicara. Aku sudah mendapatkan semua jawaban yang selama ini kucari, dan aku tidak berniat bertanya apa-apa lagi untuk saat ini. Aku membiarkan diriku berjuang keras mencerna fakta yang tidak pernah kuketahui dari orang yang membawa pengaruh besar terhadap hidupku.

Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Shun mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan seperti itu. Dia selalu terlihat sehat—atau penampilannya itu adalah salah satu dari bentuk keahliannya dalam menyembunyikan perasaan?

Suara TV yang menyala menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara di ruangan ini. Shun memecah hening duluan dengan memanggil namaku. Tumben dia berinisiatif membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ada apa, hm?"

Shun tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin memberitahumu satu kabar baik. Ayahku berhasil menemukan donor jantung yang cocok dengan jantungku. Donor jantung itu akan datang seminggu lagi, dan aku akan langsung menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung. Doakan aku agar operasinya berjalan lancar."

* * *

Dua hari berturut-turut, aku menjenguk sang personifikasi langit_ku _setelah pulang dari kampusku. Ibu Shun menjadi yang pertama kali menyambutku saat aku menginjakkan kaki di kamar rawat anaknya. Beliau akan izin ke luar dengan berbagai alasan, tapi niat yang sesungguhnya adalah memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara hanya berdua dengan Shun. Dan aku sangat menghargai itu.

Karena aku rutin menjenguk, aku membangun hubungan dekat dengan Keluarga Kakei. Kemarin, sang ayah datang menjenguk, lalu kami berkenalan. Beliau pun sudah tahu cerita saat aku mengantar Shun pulang saat penyakitnya kambuh, sehingga beliau berterimakasih kepadaku.

Hari ini, setelah kelas terakhirku selesai, aku segera berjalan menuju halte bus. Benakku dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok yang kucinta, yang sedang mendekam di rumah sakit. Membuatku semakin tidak sabar untuk menemuinya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku berpas-pasan dengan ayah Shun di _lobby_. Beliau tampaknya baru selesai bekerja, karena beliau masih memakai pakaian formal.

"Ah, Takeru. Menjenguk Shun seperti biasa, ya?" sapanya hangat. Aku heran, dari mana Shun mendapatkan sifat dingin, judes, dan galak itu, padahal kedua orangtuanya sangat ramah.

"Ya, Paman," jawabku, lalu menyungging seulas senyum.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ayo." Beliau mengajakku untuk berjalan bersama-sama menuju kamar rawat Shun. Aku pun mengikutinya sambil memutar otak, mencari topik pembicaraan. Setidaknya untuk mengusir rasa canggungku saat bersama orangtua Shun.

Kami berdua menaiki _lift _yang kebetulan tidak ramai, namun juga tidak sepi. Setelah ayah Shun menekan tombol bertuliskan angka dan pintu _lift _menutup, beliau memanggilku.

"Takeru." Aku menoleh, bertanya ada apa. Beliau melanjutkan, "Bagaimana Shun saat bersama denganmu? Aku sudah mendengar beberapa cerita tentangmu dari istriku. Aku ingin memastikan sekarang."

"Saat pertama kali bertemu, dia bersikap dingin dan menjawab pertanyaanku seperlunya. Dia tidak pernah berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan," jawabku, menceritakan saat-saat pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Shun Kakei itu. "Aku sendiri bertemu dengannya di taman kota yang tidak jauh dari kampusku dan sekolah Shun. Dia sedang berlatih biola saat aku datang ke taman waktu itu."

Ayah Shun manggut-manggut mendengar jawabanku. Melihat gelagatnya, beliau ingin aku menceritakan lebih jauh. Maka dari itu, aku pun kembali membuka mulut, "Aku tidak keberatan karena Shun bersikap seperti itu. Aku malah tertarik. Yah, bisa dibilang, aku langsung menyukainya saat itu." aku terkekeh, begitu juga ayah Shun.

Pintu _lift _terbuka, menandakan bahwa kami sudah sampai di lantai yang kami tuju. Kami berdua berjalan ke luar _lift_, dan ayah Shun melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terpotong.

"Begitukah? Tidak kusangka anakku bisa menarik perhatianmu," komentarnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, lanjutkan."

Aku tersenyum. Secara otomatis, otakku memutar memori saat-saat bersama Shun. Mengingatnya saja membuatku sungguh ingin bertemu dengan anak itu sekarang. "Aku meminta Shun untuk berlatih biola di taman setiap hari, karena aku juga menyukai permainannya. Sejak saat itu, kami berdua sering bertemu di taman; dia akan berlatih di sana, sementara aku menontonnya sambil melepas penat. Kami mengobrol banyak, sehingga hubungan kami pun semakin dekat. Shun pun terlihat sedikit lebih terbuka, dan aku berhasil membuat es itu melebur perlahan-lahan."

Baik aku maupun pria berusia 40 tahunan di sebelahku ini tidak menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di depan kamar rawat Shun. Ayah Shun memutar knop, dan masuk ke kamar tanpa menimbulkan suara. Aku pun mengikutinya, sama-sama tidak menimbulkan suara. Dan kulihat sosok Shun Kakei yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjang.

"Ternyata begitu," kata sang ayah. Beliau memindahkan pandangannya ke arah anaknya yang sedang tidur, lalu menambahkan, "Di rumah pun Shun tidak sedingin biasanya. Meskipun terlihat samar, kami—aku dan istriku—yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi, sehingga membuat sikapnya berubah. Dan kami bersyukur atas hal itu." ayah Shun kembali menatapku. "Shun memang anak yang sangat susah didekati."

"Begitulah," balasku. Aku tidak menyadari otot-otot di ujung bibirku tertarik, membentuk senyuman saat aku memandang ke arah Shun. Dadaku mendadak menjadi lebih hangat saat melihatnya tertidur dengan tenang, lengkap dengan wajah polosnya itu. Dadanya bergerak naik-turun secara teratur. Desah napasnya yang beraturan bisa kudengar meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Takeru," panggil ayah Shun lagi. Tapi kali ini, suaranya terdengar lebih serius.

Aku pun menghadap ke kiri, menatap beliau yang berdiri di sampingku. "Ya?"

Ayah Shun menilikku dalam. Iris hitamnya tampak serius, namun beliau tersenyum. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Shun?"

Aku terhenyak. Pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang sangat kuketahui jawabannya. Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya sejak lama. Jawaban yang sangat absolut.

Dengan mantap, aku membalas, "Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, dengan segenap hatiku."

"Sudah kuduga." Ayah Shun tersenyum bangga dan terharu sambil menepuk bahuku. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintai anakku."

"Bukan apa-apa, Paman."

Ada jeda sedikit, lalu ayah Shun mengisi jeda itu. "Ah, lihat, Shun _kami _sudah bangun rupanya."

Aku membalikkan badan, melihat Shun yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari sore yang masuk melalui jendela.

Pertama, dia bertukar pandang dengan ayahnya. Dia terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan ayahnya bersamaku, namun tidak begitu diperlihatkan kekagetannya itu. "_Tou-san_..."

"Merasa baikan?" sang ayah bertanya dan Shun hanya mengangguk ragu.

Lalu, iris biru cerahnya bertemu denganku. Shun menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, lalu dia memutus kontak mata kami dengan memindahkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

Dia menatapku seolah-olah dia tidak mengenalku.

Sore itu, aku tidak banyak bicara, baik kepada orangtua Shun bahkan kepada Shun sendiri. Setelah ibu Shun kembali ke kamar—saat kami datang, beliau sedang di toilet, suasana tidak lagi setegang tadi. Entah apa memang suasananya canggung atau hanya aku yang merasa tegang.

Mengikuti insting, aku memilih lebih banyak diam. Hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Shun tidak terlihat ingin diajak bicara denganku. Bahkan, menatapku saja tidak. _Really, that was strange_. Padahal kemarin, hubungan kami masih baik-baik saja.

Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. Aku bisa mengerti dari gelagatnya sejak tadi. Shun sedang tidak mau berinteraksi denganku. Aku mencoba maklum, meskipun sisi lain dari dalam diriku tidak bisa menerima sikap anehnya itu. Maka, aku pun pamit dan segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Dengan membawa segenggam harapan Shun akan kembali seperti semula saat hari esok tiba.

* * *

—**to be continued—**


	3. memories

"**Evening Sky"**

**[ **—dan langit sore merekam setiap cerita di antara kami ]

**Eyeshield 21 belong****s**** to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**Alternate Universe**

**1st Point of View (Yamato's PoV)**

**Kind of cliche drama**

**Chara Death**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other****s**

—**shunshines**

* * *

_now playing: super junior - memories_

* * *

"Takeru."

Aku menoleh untuk menatap ibu Shun yang memanggil namaku. Setelah mendapat penolakan tidak langsung dari Shun kemarin, aku tidak jera untuk tetap menjenguknya. Dan sekarang, aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar rawat Shun bersama ibunya. "Ya, ada apa, Bi?"

Ibu Shun menghentikan langkahnya, sehingga aku pun ikut berhenti. "Sebenarnya, Shun memintaku untuk melarangmu menjenguk kemarin malam. Aku menyanggupinya tanpa bertanya apa-apa, karena aku yakin kalian berdua pasti ada masalah." Beliau tersenyum. "Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar melaksanakannya, kan? Aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian secepatnya. Sekarang, pergilah sendiri ke kamarnya. Aku tahu kalian butuh waktu untuk berbicara empat mata."

Aku mengangkat alis, heran. Kutahan rasa ingin tahuku yang besar, dan tidak bertanya apa-apa. Aku pun mengiyakan dan mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu segera pergi ke kamar Shun.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Shun tidak sedang tidur seperti kemarin, tapi dia langsung menatapku dengan tatapan horor. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, dan dia pun memicingkan matanya.

"Hei," sapaku sambil tersenyum hangat. "Maaf, ya, Shun! Aku malah mengunjungimu seperti ini, padahal kau melarangku untuk datang lagi ke sini."

Shun tidak menjawab, malah membuang mukanya. Melihat reaksinya yang tidak kuharapkan, aku pun mendekatinya, tapi dia tidak juga mau menatapku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku spontan, dan lagi-lagi aku harus menelan kekesalanku karena Shun tidak mau menatapku. Meskipun begitu, dia menjawab pertanyaanku, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Aku memicingkan mata. Dia masih bersikap aneh seperti kemarin. Tidak mau menatapku—bahkan kemarin dia tidak mau berbicara denganku—dan bersikap seolah-seolah aku adalah orang asing baginya. Dia juga memintaku untuk tidak menjenguknya lagi, walaupun dengan perantara.

"Bohong," ujarku dengan penekanan. "Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Shun," panggilku dengan tegas. "Tatap aku, sekarang."

Shun mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menggeram kecil. "Pergi. Jangan ganggu aku, Takeru Yamato," desisnya penuh penekanan, sama seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya.

"Karena kau tidak juga mau menatapku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk merenggut dagunya, memaksanya untuk menatapku. Bisa kulihat matanya yang berkilat marah, juga sedikit berair.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Shun dengan nada sebal. Kepalan tangannya mengendur, dan bisa kulihat matanya yang berkilat kesal.

Aku menjawab sambil mengontrol emosiku, "Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab jujur, atau apalah itu. Setidaknya, jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini."

"... kalau begitu, pergi."

Aku membelalakkan mata, tidak percaya dengan jawabannya. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak!" sentak Shun, lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya sehingga aku terpaksa melepas tanganku dari dagunya. "Pergi dan jangan menemuiku, sekarang. Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk berkata sesuatu kepadamu? Aku memintamu untuk pergi. Belum cukup?"

Sebenarnya, yang dikatakan Shun ada benarnya juga. Aku memang hanya memintanya untuk berbicara sehingga bisa membuatku bertanya 'ada apa'. Tapi, jawabannya sangat mengecewakan. Siapa aku untuk menentang permintaannya?

Aku menghela napas, berusaha meringankan dadaku yang tiba-tiba sesak. "_Well_, _as you wish_, aku pergi."

Aku membalikkan badan, tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih tentang keadaan saat ini. Otakku yang biasa kugunakan untuk berpikir positif kini beralihfungsi menjadi berpikiran negatif. Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah menemukan kesulitan yang teramat sangat seperti ini.

Mungkin Shun ingin menjaga jarak denganku. Mungkin juga dia ingin melupakanku.

Dan kemungkinan terbesar adalah, aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya dan dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Semua gagasan itu membuatku sakit, terutama gagasan ketiga. Namun, meskipun Shun tidak mencintaiku dan aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya, aku tidak keberatan menyayanginya meskipun tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa. Sungguh. Satu sisi dalam diriku menerima kemungkinan-kemungkinan tadi, tapi satu sisi lainnya masih ingin mencari tahu. Tetap mencari tahu alasan Shun menghindariku, meskipun hal itu akan sangat sakit.

Aku masih ingin mengetahui kebenarannya, dan aku sudah siap menerima jawabannya. Dan itu absolut.

Empat hari tidak bertemu dengan Shun Kakei, hidupku mulai berantakan. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa apa-apa karenanya! Meskipun aku berhasil membangun benteng untuk mengatakan aku baik-baik saja, tapi di balik benteng itu, aku sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Setiap kegiatanku, pikiranku tidak pernah lepas dari anak itu, kapan pun dan di mana pun.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hidupku sehancur ini tanpa Shun Kakei itu.

Aku menatap layar _handphone_-ku dengan tatapan kosong. Kemarin, ibu Shun mengirimiku SMS yang memberitahuku bahwa operasi transplantasi jantung Shun akan berlangsung hari ini, sekitar pukul empat sore. Beliau sudah tahu mengenai masalahku dengan Shun, tapi beliau tetap memintaku untuk datang.

Aku kemudian melempar tatapanku ke arah makan siangku yang bersisa setengah. Aku kehilangan nafsu makan sejak mengetahui bahwa Shun dirawat di rumah sakit, dan nafsu makanku semakin menurun setelah personifikasi langit itu memintaku untuk menjaga jarak.

"_Aiish._..." aku mengacak rambutku. Aku menghela napas gusar, lalu membereskan sisa makanku. Aku pun menjatuhkan diri di sofa apartmenku setelahnya.

Aku meraih laptop hitam yang berada di atas meja tepat di depanku, memutuskan untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliah seperti biasa. Berusaha memfokuskan diri dan berhenti memikirkan Shun sejenak—walaupun aku tahu benar aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Seperti mengambil air dengan keranjang, melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia.

Lima menit aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada tugasku, tapi menit kemudian, fokusku buyar lagi. Bayangkan saja, aku yang biasanya dapat berfokus pada pekerjaanku sampai akhir, kini hanya bisa menaruh perhatian penuh hanya lima menit. Lucu sekali.

Aku melirik jam yang tertera di sudut kanan bawah di layar laptopku. Pukul setengah tiga sore, yang berarti dua setengah jam lagi, Shun akan dioperasi.

Aku pun mematikan laptop. Aku merasa sangat bodoh, menyia-nyiakan waktuku sejak tadi hanya karena aku belum benar-benar siap untuk bertemu dengan Shun Kakei itu. Padahal, banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuluruskan dengannya.

Setelah berganti baju, aku pun segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Perjalanannya terasa sangat lama karena aku benar-benar ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Setelah bus yang kunaiki berhenti di pemberhentian pertama, aku pun turun, lalu setengah berlari menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di sana, aku kembali berpas-pasan dengan ibu Shun. Beliau tersenyum hangat, meskipun bisa kulihat beliau tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Lingkaran hitam tipis di bawah matanya menandakan kelelahan.

"Kukira kau benar-benar marah sampai tidak akan datang. Maafkan Shun, ya. Dia memang seperti itu," ujarnya saat aku datang.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaan Shun?"

"Begitulah." Sang Ibu menghela napas. "Fisiknya makin hari makin lemah."

Aku tersenyum getir, semakin merasa sakit.

Ibu Shun melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ditambah lagi, kalian bertengkar. Shun tampak lebih tidak bersemangat sejak itu, juga selalu terlihat sedang melamun."

Aku terperangah. "Benarkah?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh sang Ibu.

Kami berdua pun telah sampai di depan kamar rawat Shun. Sang Ayah baru saja ke luar dari kamar tersebut. Beliau pun menyapaku, dan aku balik menyapanya dengan ramah. Ayah Shun menyuruhku untuk masuk, begitu pula dengan sang Ibu. Aku tidak menolak.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar rawat Shun dengan mantap, berniat untuk menyelesaikan masalah kami secepatnya. Setengah jam lagi, operasi akan segera dimulai. Selagi sempat, aku akan berbicara kepadanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum tim dokter membawanya ke ruang operasi.

Shun terbaring di atas kasur dengan lemah. Aku mengetahui bahwa kondisi jantungnya semakin parah dari ibunya yang rutin menjenguk. Penyakitnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bicara, dan kau tidak bisa menghindar lagi," ujarku begitu langkah kakiku berhenti tepat di samping kasurnya.

Shun menatapku. Dia berdesis pelan, "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Berhenti menghindariku."

Shun terperangah setelah mendengar permintaan dariku. Dia menyipitkan matanya, lalu tersenyum getir. "Apa aku punya hak untuk tidak menghindarimu? Kurasa tidak."

"Kau punya itu. Kau tidak seharusnya menghindariku," sanggahku cepat. "Baiklah, kalau aku punya salah, aku minta maaf. Tapi, tolong jangan menghindariku lagi."

"Aku memberitahumu, kau tidak bersalah. Jangan meminta maaf." Shun memalingkan wajahnya. "Lagipula, aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk menghindarimu, Takeru."

"Kalau begitu, katakan alasanmu kenapa kau menghindariku seperti itu," ujarku tegas. "Sekarang, kau tidak bisa lari dariku lagi, Shun."

Shun menghela napas, dan sepasang mata beriris _azure _itu menjadi berair. "Kukira kau akan mengasihaniku setelah mendengar tentang penyakitku, atau bahkan kau akan menjauhiku. Aku sudah siap jika kau melakukan kedua hal tersebut." Dia memejamkan matanya, lalu meneruskan, "Tapi tidak untuk pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung."

Aku terpekur, tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Shun melanjutkan, "Aku sudah terbangun saat kau dan ayahku datang menjenguk waktu itu, dan kalian terdengar sedang berbicara serius. Aku pura-pura tertidur dan ya, aku mendengar semuanya.

"Dan ... aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Aku hanya tidak bisa. Aku akan menyakitimu jika aku membalas semua perasaanmu." Nada suara Shun berubah menjadi sedikit bergetar. Dia membuka kelopak matanya, dan setetes air mata pun lolos. "Tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari perasaanku sendiri. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menjaga jarak denganmu, tapi pada akhirnya sama saja."

Aku tersenyum, senyum getir. Ini adalah kali pertamaku melihat Shun menangis. Dengan lembut, aku mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya, sementara tanganku yang satu lagi menggenggam tangan Shun yang bebas dari selang infus. Rapuh dan dingin.

"Lantas, apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?" tanyaku lirih. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Shun tidak menjawab. Dia tampak kepayahan menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir. Bendungan air matanya bobol, tidak bisa menampung kuantitas air yang semakin banyak.

Aku merengkuh tubuhnya yang makin hari makin kurus. Shun menangis di dadaku tanpa suara. Menangis sampai sekujur tubuhnya bergetar. Kubiarkan menumpahkan seluruh kesakitannya. Dia terlalu lama menahan bebannya sendirian, dan aku di sini, bersedia untuk setidaknya meringankan beban yang dipikulnya.

Dadaku kelewat sesak melihat Shun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hatiku ingin menangis, mengikuti belahannya yang juga menangis. Tapi tidak kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku di sini untuk menemaninya—bukan untuk mengasihaninya. Dan itu pasti.

Tanpa perlu jawaban secara verbal, aku tahu bahwa Shun juga mencintaiku.

Kutempelkan dahiku di dahinya. Jarak kami begitu dekat, sampai kami bisa merasakan napas kami. Aku pun membisikkan kata-kata yang kuharap bisa menenangkan perasaannya, seperti "Tidak apa-apa.", "Ada aku di sampingmu.", dan "Kau akan baik-baik saja, semua akan baik-baik saja, dan itu absolut."

Shun tidak menangis sehebat tadi. Perasaannya berangsur-angsur menjadi tenang setelah dia melampiaskan semuanya melalui air mataku di dalam rengkuhanku. Dia membiarkanku mengecup dahinya, membantunya merasakan seberapa besar cintaku kepadanya.

Beberapa menit setelah tangisan Shun berhenti, tim dokter mengetuk pintu dan mengatakan bahwa operasi transplantasi jantungnya akan segera dimulai.

* * *

Lima jam berlalu, lampu merah di atas pintu ruang operasi masih menyala. Aku dan kedua orangtua Shun, juga adik perempuan dari sang Ibu menunggu dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang. Ibu Shun terkadang terlihat menangis, sehingga adiknya merangkul dan menenangkannya.

Lampu merah itu mati, dan pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Akulah yang paling pertama merespon dengan bangkit dari kursi. Tim dokter mengatakan bahwa operasi berjalan dengan lancar dan Shun selamat, dan kami berempat pun menghela napas lega dan bersyukur dengan sepenuh hati.

Tapi, kami semua terlalu lega dan bahagia karena operasinya berhasil. Aku bahkan melupakan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi kepada Shun kapan saja pasca operasi.

Setelah dua hari, tanpa diduga, tubuh Shun menolak jantung barunya.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Shun tidak pernah bangun lagi.

* * *

—**end—**

* * *

**a/n:**

/mendadak nangis/ /guling-guling/

setelah yamato yang mati di fic **_Gi_**_**ft**_, giliran shun-nya yang mati di sini. aku tipe author yang seneng nyiksa fc sendiri hng.

lagu-lagu yang aku tulis di atas tadi itu maksudnya lagu yang aku dengerin waktu nulis fic ini. playlistnya nggak cuma 3 lagu itu aja sih. aku masukkin yang rada mencerminkan isi fic masing2 chapter gitu(?).

rada terinspirasi dari sunshine becomes you-nya ilana tan, dan berdasarkan cerita nyatanya yunna

…

ah, tuh, kan, flashback lagi. (•̅_•̅ )

dan berhubung aku mau mandi(?) dan olahraga kecil abis ngetik berjam-jam(?), aku undur diri dulu. review sangat dibutuhkaaaaan. fav-nya juga boleh, kok. /heh

salam galau! semoga makin galau! xoxo!

* * *

**epilogue**

* * *

Sudah sebulan pasca upacara pemakaman Shun Kakei. Sudah sebulan pula tubuhku beralihfungsi menjadi boneka hidup.

Kematian Shun yang sangat cepat itu membuatku benar-benar syok. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sejak hari itu. Semakin jarang tersenyum. Benar-benar seperti boneka hidup, aku mati rasa.

Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan air mata saat menyaksikan sendiri Shun meninggal setelah dua hari operasi transplantasi jantungnya dan saat upacara pemakamannya.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, kelasku bubar sore hari. Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi taman itu. Taman tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan Shun Kakei itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, di bawah langit sore yang teduh. Aku sudah lama tidak ke taman itu lagi, dan aku merindukan saat-saat aku berada di sana.

Taman itu tidak berubah banyak. Tengah taman yang sering digunakan Shun untuk berlatih biola dan aku untuk melepas penat pun tidak banyak berubah. Tapi yang berubah adalah, atmosfer taman ini lebih terasa hampa.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengenang memori saat aku dan Shun berduaan di sini. Dia akan memainkan biolanya dan aku akan menontonnya. Saat-saat kami duduk berdua, aku akan menggodanya dan dia senantiasa memberiku pukulan, cubitan, atau mengataiku bodoh, tentu dengan pipi yang memerah.

Lalu, terakhir kalinya kami berada di taman ini adalah ketika Shun mendapat serangan. Satu-satunya kenangan pahit di taman ini adalah saat aku melihatnya kesakitan. Lalu, kenangan pahit itu kembali berlanjut, sampai detik ini.

"Takeru, kaukah itu?"

Seseorang memanggilku, membuatku terperanjat kaget. Aku membalikkan badan, dan sosok wanita yang kuketahui adalah ibu Shun ada di sana. "Bibi?"

Wanita beriris sama dengan Shun itu berjalan mendekatiku. Beliau memberiku sebuah _handphone _putih, dan kalau aku tidak salah melihat, itu adalah _handphone _Shun dulu. "Aku datang ke sini untuk memberimu _handphone _Shun. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan ini kepadamu, pagi hari saat dia akan melakukan operasi."

Aku pun menerima _handphone _itu dengan rasa penasaran. Seakan mengetahui pikiranku, ibu Shun melanjutkan, "Kurasa, Shun sudah tahu kalau hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Dia bilang dia menulis sesuatu di sana untukmu."

Aku menatap sang Ibu. "Shun bilang begitu?"

Beliau hanya mengangguk.

Ibu Shun pamit untuk pulang setelahnya. Aku pun berterima kasih, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu bangku di taman itu. Aku pun menyalakan _handphone _putih tersebut, lalu mengecek _memo _yang ada di sana, dan aku berhasil menemukan _memo _yang Shun buat untukku.

Aku mulai membacanya pelan-pelan, tidak mau melewatkan barang satu kata yang tertera di layar.

_Baka Takeru, aku harap ibuku benar-benar memberikan _HP_-ku untukmu agar kau bisa membacanya. Kautahu sendiri, aku tidak pandai berbicara sepertimu. Maka dari itu, baca baik-baik, ya!_

Aku tersenyum kecil—bahkan aku bisa tersenyum tulus hanya dengan membaca tulisan Shun. Saat menulis _memo _seperti ini pun dia masih saja seperti itu.

_Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Kalau pun kau berduka untukku, mungkin hanya sebentar, kan? Kau tidak pernah terlihat sedih, dan menurutku kau akan terlihat sangat aneh saat kau bersedih. Kalau saja aku bisa melihatmu yang kesusahan itu, aku mungkin akan tertawa._

Dasar anak ini. _Well_, inilah yang spesial dari seorang Shun Kakei. Dia terlalu segan untuk beramah-tamah dengan orang lain, meskipun hanya lewat tulisan.

_Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan selama ini kepadamu, dan kau wajib tahu._

_Pertama, aku minta maaf karena sudah membohongimu waktu di taman. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu tentang kondisiku sejak awal kepadamu. Dan yang paling penting, maaf karena aku tiba-tiba menghindarimu._

_Aku menghindarimu dan aku punya alasan kuat. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan ayahku waktu itu, aku mendengar semuanya. Termasuk pernyataan cintamu secara tidak langsung itu._

_Kaupikir bahwa aku menghindarimu karena aku tidak menyukaimu? Kau salah besar, Takeru Yamato-_san_. Kau tidak pernah tahu kebenarannya, dan kali ini aku akan mengungkap semuanya._

_Dari awal, aku sudah menaruh perasaan untukmu. Aku sering menolak kenyataan itu, tapi jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, dan aku takut kau akan menghindariku kalau kautahu aku adalah anak yang lemah, penyakitan seperti ini. Makanya, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk jujur tentang kondisi fisikku ini._

Aku tersenyum getir. Semakin lama membaca tulisan Shun, semakin aku merasa bahwa dia yang berbicara sekarang. Berbicara tentang hal yang tidak pernah dikatakannya kala dia masih di dunia fana ini.

_Dan ketakutanku semula ternyata tidak berguna. Kau bukannya menghindariku, kau malah terus bersamaku. Lebih dekat, malah. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Lalu, pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung itu. Kuakui saja, ketakutanku sebelumnya membuatku segera mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan kau akan menjauhiku. Jadi, aku sudah siap jika kau malah membenciku. Tapi, aku belum siap untuk pernyataan cinta itu._

Shun sudah bilang hal itu sebelum dia memasukki ruang operasi, dan aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana dia kesusahan untuk mengungkapkannya, yang seterusnya hanya ada tangisannya yang kudengar.

_Kautahu, Takeru? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa saat itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghindarimu. Aku juga menyukaimu—menyayangimu! Namun, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berharap lebih. Aku berharap aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama, dan kurasa itu terlalu muluk. Menyedihkan, ya?_

_Lalu, kau benar-benar berhenti datang menjengukku. Kupikir, semuanya akan lebih mudah jika aku tidak bersamamu lagi. Tapi kenyataannya, semakin aku menghindarimu, semakin aku mengharapkanmu. Kau terlalu jauh untukku, dan aku tidak berhenti mengharapkanmu. Sekuat tenaga, aku mencoba melupakanmu, dan tidak berhasil sama sekali._

_Aku berharap aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Aku berharap aku bisa membalas perasaanmu, pantas berada di sisimu, dan hidup lebih lama bersamamu. Aku bodoh, kan? Aku terlalu mengharapkan yang muluk-muluk sampai aku menangis saat menulis bagian ini._

_Dan _well_, kenyataannya, aku memang menangis sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi. Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang lain sampai rasanya sesakit ini?_

Air mata mulai menyengat mataku. Aku menyipitkan mataku, menahan air mata itu untuk menetes. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan aku hampir tidak bernapas sejak tadi.

_Karena harapanku yang tadi sangat muluk, kini aku hanya sedikit berharap. Aku harap ... kau tidak menyesal pernah mencintaiku. Kuharap kautahu—meskipun sangat terlambat, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Jangan pernah menyesal! Karena aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu, meskipun sesakit ini._

Setetes air mataku lolos.

_Jangan tertawakan aku karena aku menuliskan hal konyol seperti itu. Kalau aku masih ada di dunia, aku sudah menendangmu. Karena saat aku menulis ini pun aku tidak bisa menghentikan air mataku untuk mengalir, Bodoh._

_Well, _salah besar Shun. Kaubilang aku akan tertawa, dan sekarang aku malah menangis. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak yakin akan bisa tersenyum tulus lagi setelah membaca ini.

Aku melanjutkan membaca 'surat' yang ditulis Shun ini dengan pelan. Aku membacanya dengan tangan terkepal. Napasku tercekat dan bahuku bergetar.

"Shun..."

Sampai pada kalimat terakhir, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis. Merasakan kelegaan yang memenuhi dadaku, sekaligus menyakitinya. Menangis dalam diam sampai dadaku sesak. Saking sesaknya, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas.

Langit sore yang cerah sangat kontras dengan suasana hatiku. Langit sore, yang senantiasa menjadi saksi bisu kisahku dengannya. Merekam setiap cerita, baik cerita menyenangkan atau yang tidak menyenangkan sekalipun.

Pada kenyataannya, lebih banyak kejadian tidak menyenangkan pada kisah kami.

Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Karena pada akhirnya, harapan yang tidak berani kuharapkan sejak Shun memilih untuk menghindariku terwujud. Karena pada akhirnya, aku mendapatkan jawaban yang kutunggu-kutunggu.

Aku bisa mempercayai bahwa Shun mencintaiku, dan itulah yang terpenting bagiku. Jawaban itulah yang menumbuhkan semangat dan kepercayaan diriku yang baru.

Dan aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja, akan kembali baik-baik saja.

_Terakhir, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang harus kautahu. Takeru Yamato, meskipun tidak ada hal yang kaupercayai di dunia ini, tapi percayalah padaku, kalau aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku._

* * *

**a/n:**

/mendadak nangis/ /guling-guling/

setelah yamato yang mati di fic **_Gift,_** giliran shun-nya yang mati di sini. aku tipe author yang seneng nyiksa fc sendiri hng.

lagu-lagu yang aku tulis di atas tadi itu maksudnya lagu yang aku dengerin waktu nulis fic ini. playlistnya nggak cuma 3 lagu itu aja sih. aku masukkin yang rada mencerminkan isi fic masing2 chapter gitu(?).

rada terinspirasi dari sunshine becomes you-nya ilana tan, dan berdasarkan cerita nyatanya yunna

…

ah, tuh, kan, flashback lagi. (•̅_•̅ )

terus tentang ide surat di hp itu biar nggak mainstream. Karena nulis surat di kertas detik-detik kematian(?) udah terlalu mainstream. anggap aja hp peninggalannya shun itu dicharge dulu sama ibunya, terus dimatiin selama sebulan 8D

dan berhubung aku mau mandi(?) dan olahraga kecil abis ngetik berjam-jam(?), aku undur diri dulu. review sangat dibutuhkaaaaan. fav-nya juga boleh, kok. /heh

salam galau! semoga makin galau! xoxo!

last, mind to review? butuh review untuk semangat nulis, lho.


End file.
